Sleeping Soul
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Cinta yang datang tiba-tiba, bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh. Lebih buruk lagi, jika kau menjalin hubungan terlalu lama hingga akhirnya putus di tengah jalan/ "Tolong, bangunkan jiwaku..."/For 2nd SHDL!/::SH Canon::


.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: It's Mine**

**Warning: Canon. TYPO. Maybe OoC. Bad for EYD & Language. SasuHina rules. For 2nd SHDL.**

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Sleeping Soul::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

.

**~For 2nd SasuHina Days Love, 2012~**

**Theme: Sleep**

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan malam itu sangat indah. Bulat sempurna dengan cahayanya yang ikut ditemani ratusan bintang. Hinata selalu menyukai suasana ini. Damai, menenangkan, dan tanpa perlu khawatir dirinya diperolok orang karena menyaksikan latihan jutsunya yang payah.

Dalam langkah tenangnya, Hinata tersenyum pedih. Sudah dua minggu ini ia mengurung diri di rumah, meratapi nasibnya yang menyedihkan karena Uzumaki Naruto akhirnya menikah dengan seseorang yang bukan dirinya. Sebetulnya itu semua bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti buruk. Hinata tidak akan membenci Naruto, tapi mungkin ia akan membenci dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah dan naif terhadap dunia beserta segala kisah romansa, pengorbanan dan perdamaian palsunya di atas kertas. Sungguh, kisah hidupnya sangat tak pantas disebut sebagai hal yang menarik.

Ia hanya kecewa, bingung, dan pasrah. Tidak tahu lagi harus mengadu dan bersandar pada siapa. Inilah alasan mengapa sekarang ia telah sampai di depan sebuah sungai jernih yang terletak di bagian timur laut Konoha. Untuk menenangkan diri dengan melatih jurus baru. Ide yang tidak terlalu buruk untuk saat ini.

"Elemen api! Jurus bola api!"

Suara itu menggema cukup keras. Lantang tapi terasa bergetar. Ketika akhirnya Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang tadi, semburan api yang sangat besar membuncah ke udara, hingga tampak menguapkan air di permukaan sungai.

Seseorang itu, pria dengan mata merahnya yang menyala terang akhirnya terlihat setelah pertunjukkan singkat tadi berakhir. Masih berdiri tegap di seberang sungai, ia menatap Hinata dengan jengkel.

Hinata terpaku. Bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Orang yang seenaknya mengambil tempat latihannya itu kini menatapnya seakan mengusir secara non verbal. Terus begitu hingga akhirnya ia membuang muka seakan menghinanya. Hinata masih belum ingin beranjak. Ia kagum. Pria yang berada di depannya seperti malaikat yang bertelanjang dada dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Rambutnya tampak lebih panjang ketika tak lagi menantang gravitasi. Halus dan menjuntai di kening, pelipis, serta belakang lehernya yang kokoh.

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Benarkah... Benarkah pria yang di sana itu Uchiha Sasuke?

"Hyuuga, sebaiknya kau segera pergi!"

Akhirnya Sasuke membentaknya dengan keras, seakan mengaum seperti singa yang marah ketika daerah kekuasaannya dimasuki. Tapi ini salah. Tempat menakjubkan ini Hinata yang lebih dulu menemukannya!

Walaupun sekarang Uchiha terakhir di dunia itu telah kembali ke jalan yang benar, di ampuni, diberi penghargaan berkat bantuannya pada Naruto saat melawan Uchiha Madara, dan kembali dikejar-kejar kaum hawa berhormon lebih, Hinata tetap tidak bisa beranjak dari sini. Pikirannya masih kalut, dan tempat ini adalah satu-satunya jalan agar bisa membuatnya lupa pada Naruto.

"U-Uchiha..."

Hinata mencoba menenangkan perasaannya. Gelombang sinisme dan arogansi khas Uchiha seakan menghempasnya bagai ombak dalam sekali tatapan. Pria itu kembali memperhatikannya, tapi kini seakan menilai tubuhnya untuk segera di cincang. Mungkin juga di bakar. Yang manapun, kedua-duanya tetap bukanlah jalan keluar yang bagus untuk dipilih. Hinata mendesah kecewa.

"U-Uchiha-san..." Hinata mencengkram ujung jaket tebalnya. "A-aku tidak bisa pe-pergi!"

"Kenapa?"

Hinata merasakan geraman kekesalan dalam suara Sasuke. Itu jelas bukan pertanda baik.

"I-ini tempatku latihan!"

"Dan kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

Hinata menunduk lagi. Menatap kearah permukaan sungai yang memantulkan siluet wajahnya dan bulan purnama malam itu. Ah, wajah Sasuke juga terlihat jelas di sana. Dan kini mulai memicingkan matanya.

"Ka-karena aku se-selalu berlatih tiap malam disini."

"Aku juga begitu. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu."

Bagus. Benar-benar pukulan telak. Tidak bisakah pria Uchiha itu menutup mulutnya tentang sesuatu yang terjadi dua minggu yang lalu? Hinata merasa Sasuke tengah menyindirnya secara tak langsung.

"Da-dan aku sudah berlatih se-selama sepuluh tahun ini."

Sasuke tidak membalasnya. Wajahnya mendadak berubah beku ke ekspresi datar. Kini giliran Hinata yang menerjangnya dengan serangan telak ke ulu hati. Perlu di ingat, kalau sepuluh tahun yang lalu adalah saat dimana ia meninggalkan Konoha demi satu tujuan buruk. Dan ia benci mengingatnya lagi.

"Pergilah."

"Ti-tidak!"

"Pergi!"

"A-aku tidak mau!"

Sasuke melampiaskan emosinya pada sebuah batang pohon berdiameter besar yang tepat berada di sisi kanannya. Setelah mendapat pukulan keras, pohon itu mendadak hangus terbakar dan tumbang dengan mengenaskan. Hinata terlonjak kaget dengan tubuh bergetar. Sepertinya Sasuke tahu betul kalau gadis di depannya memiliki rasa takut luar biasa padanya. Berbeda dengan gadis lainnya. Dan ia memanfaatkan kelemahan itu dengan sangat baik.

"Aku akan membuat tubuhmu hangus seperti itu jika kau tidak segera pergi dari sini."

Hinata memang takut. Tapi ia tidak akan gentar untuk melawan. Dia seorang Kunoichi dengan pangkat Jounin. Merupakan sesuatu hal yang memalukan jika saat ini ia kabur dari Shinobi berpangkat Genin.

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap wajah Sasuke. Ekspresinya ternyata berubah semakin buruk dan menakutkan.

Rrr... Mungkin Hinata dapat dimaklumi jika kabur dari Genin dengan tipe seperti itu.

"Kau masih belum mau pergi?"

"Y-ya!" walau begitu, tubuh Hinata bereaksi terbalik. Kedua matanya bergerak gelisah dengan wajah yang semakin pucat.

Sasuke kembali menggeram kesal. Gadis itu lebih keras kepala dari Sakura atau gadis manapun yang pernah dekat dengannya. Padahal tanpa alat bantu pun sudah terlihat jelas kalau si Hyuuga itu sedang ketakutan setengah mati. Benar-benar tipe orang dungu sekelas Naruto yang menyusahkan.

"Kau ingin kekerasan ternyata..." ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena detik berikutnya pria itu sudah tiba di seberang sungai, tepat di depan Hinata dengan kecepatan luar biasa. "Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk mati!"

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Ini cara mati yang tidak elit! Tanpa perlawanan dan dengan ketakutan yang mendera. Kini, Hinata mengerti kenapa dulu ia sering disebut lemah oleh banyak orang.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Reaksi macam apa ini? Tadinya ia berniat menakut-nakuti gadis itu hingga akhirnya kabur dengan sendirinya. Atau malah balik menyerangnya menggunakan byakugan dan menjadi partner latihannya untuk sementara. Tapi reaksi menutup mata dan menjadikan kedua tangan sebagai tameng? Hei, ini diluar skenario!

"Baka..."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang hal bodoh ini. Jadi ia pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan terkejut.

Dua menit, dan belum terjadi pergerakan sama sekali. Hinata masih betah melihat punggung telanjang Sasuke yang bergerak cepat melompati dahan-dahan pohon di seberang sungai, sebelum akhirnya lenyap di kegelapan hutan. Bingung, tidak mengerti, dan bertanya-tanya. Jadi, kali ini ia berhasil mengalahkan Uchiha itu dalam hal berdebat dan memperebutkan tempat latihan?

"Terima kasih..." Hinata sempat mengucapkannya dengan berteriak pelan, dan Sasuke jelas mendengarnya tanpa Hinata ketahui. Gadis itu tak menyangka suara teriakannya yang pelan justru membuat Sasuke menyeringai tipis seraya kembali melontarkan kata yang sama.

"Baka..."

.

.

.

Hinata tengah berbelanja ketika ia mendengar gosip itu. Gosip panas yang mengatakan kalau ternyata Haruno Sakura atau yang sekarang Uzumaki Sakura ternyata telah hamil di luar nikah. Ada yang berpendapat kalau anak itu adalah anak dari Naruto sendiri, ada juga yang menambahkan kalau itu justru anak Sakura dengan pria lain. Manapun kenyataan yang benar, jelas berhasil menohok hati Hinata dan membuka kembali luka yang seharusnya membaik berkat suasana tadi malam.

Langkah Hinata mendadak tak beraturan. Tas belanja yang ia pegang mulai terlihat hampir terlepas. Wajahnya memucat dan suasana pasar Konoha di pandangannya seakan berubah buram dan tak jelas. Bisik-bisik para pedagang yang kebanyakan kaum hawa terasa mengeras dan seakan berusaha membuat telinganya tuli dengan segala gosip dan isu mengenai cinta segitiga antara dirinya, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Uzumaki Sakura. Kini gosip lain mengatakan kalau dia adalah selingkuhan pria yang menjabat sebagai Hokage itu.

Tidak kuat lagi, tubuh Hinata akhirnya roboh seperti gedung tanpa pondasi.

.

.

.

'Suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengatakan padamu bagaimana perasaanku.'

'Maaf. Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa memilihmu.'

'Sakura membutuhkanku. Dan akhirnya dia memilihku.'

Ketika itu, kalimat yang bisa terlontar dari bibir tipis Hinata hanyalah 'Ya', 'tidak apa-apa', 'aku mengerti', atau 'aku baik-baik saja, sungguh!', dan segelintir kalimat penuh kebohongan lainnya. Dan semua langsung percaya, termasuk pemuda pirang itu. Mereka percaya karena Hinata adalah gadis yang tidak pernah berbohong. Dia gadis yang tegar. Dan dia gadis yang gampang dilupakan, tak berkesan, bukan orang yang menarik.

Selama ini, cobaan yang ia alami sudah terlalu banyak. Menyiksa batin dan terkadang fisiknya. Lelah, tapi tak tahu cara berhenti. Ia terlanjur pandai berbohong. Pandai meyakinkan semuanya kalau ia baik-baik saja. Padahal hati dan jiwanya justru terasa membeku selama beberapa tahun sebelum akhirnya retak dan mati.

Jadi, tolong jangan salahkan dirinya jika kini ia hidup hanya sebagai 'Hyuuga Hinata'. Bukan 'Hinata'. Terlebih karena peristiwa patah hati yang terjadi dua minggu yang lalu.

"Gadis bodoh. Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan membilas tubuh mereka semua dengan air dan Jyuken dalam sekali hempas."

Suara tadi terasa samar. Masuk ke dalam otaknya dengan perlahan hingga memberi rangsangan kuat pada kedua kelopak matanya. Detik itu juga, ia sudah berhadapan dengan punggung yang lagi-lagi telanjang milik seseorang. Dalam hal ini, seseorang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang sama dan masih akan selalu sama dengan gaya bicaranya yang tajam dan seringai seram tapi seksinya yang menggoda.

"Tu-turunkan aku!" begitu suaranya terasa kembali keluar dari pita suaranya, Hinata segera berteriak seraya memukuli punggung Sasuke dengan pukulan khas balita tak berdaya.

"Urusai! Jika kau masih ribut, aku akan segera menjatuhkanmu, membakar tubuhmu hidup-hidup, lalu menguburmu tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu."

"Te-teman-teman pasti akan..."

"Akan apa? Mencarimu? Mereka saja tidak bisa membedakan saat dimana kau merasa sedih dan gembira. Jadi bagaimana mungkin kau pikir kalau mereka peduli padamu?"

Hinata membisu. Benar. Itu sangat benar.

"Jadi, sekarang sebaiknya kau tenang dan tidak berisik. Aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai ke sana lalu pergi menjauh."

"Ke-kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke sini."

Hinata menatap pemandangan di depannya. Sungai jernih yang sama seperti yang ia kunjungi tadi malam.

"Tenangkan dirimu disini," Sasuke menurunkan Hinata perlahan lalu meletakkan sebuah kotak bento dengan sebotol air mineral. "Dan habiskan itu semua."

"E-ehh?" Hinata masih belum terlalu menangkap maksud dari perlakuan Uchiha ini. Jika memang merasa khawatir, seharusnya Sasuke membawanya ke rumah sakit, kan?

"Itu cuma akan membuatmu terserang penyakit jantung. Apa kau lupa kalau Sakura bekerja di sana dan Naruto selalu mengunjunginya di setiap kesempatan luang yang ia miliki?"

Lagi-lagi, Hinata tersentak. Sasuke ternyata bukan orang kolot yang ketinggalan bahan gosip warga. Buktinya kini ia mengetahui gosip mengenai dirinya dan keluarga Uzumaki itu.

"Dan kau ku bawa kemari, karena..." Sasuke tampak bingung menjelaskan. "Yahh, sudahlah..."

Hinata masih belum mau mengucapkan apapun. Selain tambah cerewet, Sasuke tampak sedang memamerkan tubuhnya lagi pada Hinata. Memandangi dada bidangnya yang kokoh dan hangat itu sudah cukup membuat kepalanya mendidih kepanasan.

"Kenapa... Bajumu..." Hinata berkata dengan terbata. Bukan karena masih trauma, tapi karena ulah Sasuke yang terkesan 'mengundang'.

"Apa? Jadi setelah kau kuselamatkan, kubawa kemari, dan ku beri makanan, kau justru mengomentari penampilanku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Hinata bingung. Suasana canggung. Sasuke terlihat makin merasa kesal dan tidak dihargai. "A-aku hanya..." Hinata menunduk hingga akhirnya berbisik. "Te-terima ka-kasih."

Tersentuh. Tidak. Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau mengakui hal ini. Setelah membekukan hatinya demi kekuatan dan dendam, kini ia harus dibuat kelabakan dengan perasaan hangat yang menjalar kuat di dada dan perutnya.

'Sial! Seharusnya dia tidak ku tolong!'

"Aku hanya habis berlatih. Seperti biasa, tanpa mengenakan atasan," Sasuke berkata dengan nada sinis dan sedatar mungkin. Memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata yang menurutnya basa-basi khas wanita. Berusaha agar Hinata tidak menyadari ekspresinya yang tadi mendadak kalut.

"Ooh..." Hinata tidak bereaksi sesuai keinginan Sasuke. Gadis itu malah menyodorkan kotak bento dan air mineral yang tadi diberikannya. "Ma-maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kurasa dengan berbaring di kamarku, keadaanku bisa kembali lebih baik."

"Terserah..." Sasuke mengumpat keras dalam hati. Kenapa... Kenapa malah hal bodoh itu yang keluar melalui bibirnya?

Setelah Sasuke mengambil semua barang yang Hinata sodorkan, gadis itu pergi dengan langkah pelan dan lemah. Sasuke langsung men-cap Hinata sebagai gadis tak berotak karena begitu depresi hanya gara-gara seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Atau mungkin lebih pantas disebut sebagai cintanya pada pria itu.

Hal konyol yang tak logis.

.

.

.

Kini, tidur menjadi sesuatu yang begitu menakutkan bagi Hinata. Tiap ia memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk menyebrang ke alam mimpi, wajah kedua orang itu akan selalu datang, menghantuinya tanpa henti dengan tawa mengejek dan ciuman mesra tepat di depan matanya. Hatinya kembali kebas pada rangsangan apapun. Kini tak ada lagi yang namanya sakit. Hanya kosong, hampa.

Dan kini, ia kembali mengurung dirinya sendiri dalam jurang kebimbangan. Membatasi dunia luar dan dunianya agar ia tidak lagi harus merasakan sakit hati hingga kebas saking parahnya.

Terserah orang mau mengatainya apa. Ia tidak akan memperdulikannya. Sekalipun dicap sebagai pengecut karena mengurung dan melarikan diri dari mereka berdua, Hinata akan selalu maju ke depan. Ini demi klan Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali melalui hari-harinya seperti biasa. Setelah mansion Uchiha dibangun seperti sedia kala, kini ia tinggal dan memulai hidup baru di sana. Kembali dikejar-kejar para gadis bersuara melengking dan dihormati sebagai salah satu pahlawan desa yang ikut mempertahankan Konoha dari serangan Madara. Biaya hidupnya juga tertolong dengan harta warisan klan Uchiha. Jadi, seharusnya hidupnya telah sempurna dan menyenangkan. Yah, kecuali satu hal.

Pendamping hidup.

Sasuke selalu masa bodoh dan cuek dengan hal itu. Menurutnya jika mau memiliki keturunan, ia tinggal menghamili beberapa wanita dan mengambil alih anak-anaknya nanti untuk membangun klan Uchiha. Tapi sayangnya Konoha melarang hal itu keras-keras. Sasuke terpaksa harus memilih satu yang 'tersubur' mengingat ia berencana membangun satu peleton anggota klan Uchiha baru.

Oke, Sasuke tahu itu hal yang mustahil dilakukan.

Tapi bayangan konyol itu harus musnah ketika dirinya merasa menemukan orang itu. Orang yang ia inginkan menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang kelak menjadi ibu bagi anak-anak, anak-anak, dan anak-anaknya (dalam artian sangat banyak). Gadis yang ia anggap bodoh, tak berotak, lemah, dungu, merepotkan, dan menghantuinya setiap malam, setiap menit, hingga setiap detiknya saat memejamkan mata.

Dan pilihannya ini bukan jatuh pada gadis semenarik Yamanaka Ino, bukan juga Tenten, Matsuri, Temari, maupun Sakura. Tentu saja bukan mereka, karena semuanya telah memiliki suami yang artinya tidak lagi free.

Oh, baiklah. Sasuke memilih gadis ini karena hatinya berkata begitu. Bukan karena gadis yang lebih baik darinya, semua telah diperisteri orang lain. Gadis itu mungkin bodoh dan naif, tapi pastinya ia berhasil mencuri perhatian seorang Uchiha sejak di pertemuan pertama mereka. Dan Uchiha tidak mengenal kata 'hatinya tercuri'. Karena itu ia harus balik mencuri hati gadis itu.

Motto tersembunyi klan Uchiha yang masih misteri, huh?

.

.

.

Suara percikan air menjadi suara pengiring yang begitu alami, ditemani hembusan angin yang perlahan mengencang menerbangkan daun-daun kecoklatan yang berguguran membuat melodi yang familiar. Melodi alam hutan timur laut Konohagakure.

Hinata memejamkan mata, mempercepat tempo putarannya di atas permukaan air yang memantulkan sosoknya bagai cermin. Bulan dan bintang di atas mengamati dalam diam keindahan lainnya yang tak kalah dari melodi tadi. Gerakannya lentur dan air seakan tertarik untuk ikut menari bersamanya. Jutsu yang indah. Karena itulah lawan merasa lengah saat melihatnya menggunakan serangan ini. Mereka, musuhnya yang terpesona dalam jutsu ini tak menyadari bahaya yang ditimbulkan. Bagai air yang mengikis batu. Secara perlahan chakra yang berubah menjadi jarum tipis tak terlihat bergabung dengan air dan menyerang titik-titik vital. Lumpuh, kehilangan kelima indera, dan tewas adalah akibatnya. Tapi tentunya, Hinata hanya akan menggunakan serangan ini disaat genting mengingat hal ini begitu menguras chakra dan ketelitiannya sebagai seorang Hyuuga yang mengandalkan penglihatan.

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Hinata menyempurnakan teknik baru dan memadukannya dengan jutsu tadi. Menaikkan tempo kecepatannya dan bergerak bagai orang frustasi yang melampiaskan bebannya dengan berlatih. Semua pohon radius 500 meter terkena dampaknya. Milyaran sayatan terbentuk di batangnya dengan dramatis.

Hinata tahu ada seseorang yang mengamatinya saat ini. Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Sesuatu yang membuncah di dadanya harus segera dilepaskan agar ia bisa membekukan kembali semua rasa iba dan ketakutan yang membuatnya lemah.

Sasuke, yang kini bersandar di sebuah batang pohon menatap dalam diam. Ia benci suasana ini. Gadis itu tampak begitu anggun dan stress disaat yang bersamaan. Terlebih baju ketat yang menempeli tubuhnya dengan pas. Kini ia baru mengetahui seberapa bagusnya keahlian gadis itu dan bentuk tubuhnya. Ternyata dia Kunoichi yang pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting.

Lemparan kunai dan shuriken Hinata meleset dari target, batang pohon yang berjarak seratus meter ke utara. Meleset lagi untuk yang selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Konsentrasinya hilang. Tujuannya datang ke tempat ini setelah mengurung diri selama tiga hari kemarin bukanlah untuk mendapat hasil latihan buruk seperti ini. Kesal. Tapi ia hanya mampu memandang sendu.

Hinata bersiap melempar kembali shuriken selanjutnya, sebelum seseorang datang dan menepis tangannya yang memegang shuriken dengan cepat.

Plakk!

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Orang itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "U-Uchiha-san..."

"Berhenti."

"A-apa..."

"Kubilang berhenti!"

Hinata masih bingung tapi tetap berusaha melempar shuriken setelah mengambilnya dari kantung senjatanya.

"BERHENTI!"

Malam itu bukanlah bulan purnama. Tapi bulan sabit yang tersenyum miring. Bintang juga tampak lebih sedikit dari biasanya, dan angin berhembus terlalu kencang. Musim gugur memang selalu menjadi musim terburuk bagi Hinata. Bagi Sasuke juga. Selain itu, semua hal terasa salah di musim itu. Sakit hati, kebencian, dendam, iri, kebohongan. Semua perasaan itu terbentuk di musim ini.

Sasuke melarikan diri dari Konoha, menyerang pertemuan Kage, menyerang Konoha, semua terjadi di musim gugur.

Hinata kehilangan ibunya, mendapati Naruto dan Sakura berciuman di hadapannya, merasakan sakit hati untuk pertama kalinya, semua terjadi di musim gugur juga.

Sasuke memandangi Hinata yang enggan berkata-kata lagi. Kini mereka berdua masih berada di atas permukaan air dengan keheningan menyelimuti.

"Jika kau marah padanya, hancurkan wajahnya! Jika kau benci padanya, patahkan tulang rusuknya! Jika kau sakit hati pada mereka berdua, bunuh saja mereka! Kenapa kau tidak melakukan semua hal itu? Semua hal yang kulakukan pada semua orang yang melukai hati dan fisikku!"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Mungkin tidak lagi berani. Ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Secara tidak langsung, Sasuke mengatai Hinata sebagai seorang pengecut yang melarikan diri dari masalah dengan latihan bagai orang kesetanan. Tapi ia hanya meniru. Ini hal yang selalu dilakukan ayah dan seluruh tetua Hyuuga jika mereka tengah frustasi. Jadi, hal ini tidak sepenuhnya salah, kan?

"Tatap mataku saat aku bicara!"

Hinata mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Saat itu juga, sharingan yang aktif tiba-tiba menghilang terganti dengan kedua bola mata berwarna hitam yang elegan. Seperti mutiara hitam, onyx, atau perhiasan mahal lainnya. Hinata takjub. Baru mengetahui dimana letak menariknya seorang Uchiha Sasuke dimata semua gadis. Pria itu menawan, menjebak, dan menghisap seluruh perhatian. Yang membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar kini adalah lengan dan dada bidang Sasuke yang terbuka, menampilkan segaris bekas luka sayatan memanjang dan dalam. Tidak hanya dua. Puluhan, dan terlihat sangat menyakitkan. Hinata juga dapat melihat bekas luka bakar di punggung tangan pria itu, membentuk semacam tanda berbentuk kelopak bunga camelia merah, menurut Hinata.

"Apa? Kau baru mengetahui luka-luka ini setelah berkali-kali melihatku bertelanjang dada?"

Hinata mengangguk spontan. Di mata Sasuke, Hinata terlihat mengasihani dan simpatik padanya. Hal yang memuakkan.

"Jangan kasihan padaku, Hyuuga!" Sasuke mendesis liar. "Kau akan menyesal karenanya."

Hinata tidak menjawab. Mungkin takut terisak. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca memantulkan bulan sabit saat itu. Sasuke mendadak kehilangan suaranya.

"Maaf..." Hinata berbisik. "Maaf..." lagi. Dan lagi. Hinata akhirnya memeluk tubuh Sasuke hingga hampir kehilangan keseimbangan di atas permukaan sungai.

"Kau boleh mengataiku bodoh. Kau boleh mengataiku apa saja. Aku juga akan menjadi orang terdekatmu. Aku tidak menyangka kau menyadarkanku dengan memperlihatkan penderitaan lain. Aku bodoh karena terlalu tenggelam dalam sakit hati ini. Baru pertama kali, aku merasa sesakit itu dan semerana itu. Tapi kau... Kau bertahan..."

Sasuke mencengkram lembut pundak Hinata, menyuruh gadis itu tenang dan diam. Niatnya, sih bukan melakukan hal ini. Ia hanya ingin mengajak Hinata membangun klan Uchiha bersamanya. Tanpa alasan apapun, tanpa rasa cinta, mungkin. Tapi ternyata rasa hangat itu muncul dan membesar, kini malah memanaskan seluruh tubuhnya hingga jantungnya tidak lagi dapat terkendali. Sasuke baru menyadari kalau menyayangi dan mencintai seseorang ternyata sedamai ini. Perasaannya tenang dan wajahnya terasa terus menerus merona hebat.

"He-hentikan..." Sasuke melepas pelukan Hinata dari tubuhnya dengan hati-hati. Kini justru tubuhnya yang bergetar. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menutupi kedua pipi dan hidungnya. Berusaha mengurangi rasa malu dan senang yang berlipat-lipat. "Kau membuatku salah tingkah."

"Ma-maaf..." Hinata baru menyadari kesalahannya. Kini ia ikut merona sambil merutuki sikapnya.

"Hei..." Hinata kembali memperhatikan Sasuke. "Aku ingin kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku. Apa boleh?" Hinata merasa ganjil ketika Sasuke meminta izin untuk memohon sesuatu padanya. Tapi akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku..."

Hinata memandang bingung. Sasuke terlihat susah menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku."

Detik itu juga chakra di kedua kaki Hinata berhenti bekerja, membuatnya tenggelam ke dalam sungai dengan jantung yang seakan berhenti berdetak.

.

.

.

Kiba tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata. Naruto juga menyadari ada yang salah dengan Sasuke. Semua Kunoichi yang berada di kedai Yakiniku itu, yang memiliki sinyal gosip terpeka tentu hanya memasang senyuman geli. Beda lagi dengan reaksi Lee dan Chouji. Mereka bengong tak paham. Yang lainnya? Pura-pura tidak tahu.

Jarang ditemui dalam situasi seperti ini, Sasuke dan Hinata datang dalam waktu bersamaan ke kedai saat diundang Naruto untuk merayakan kehamilan Sakura. Keganjilan lainnya, mereka duduk bersebelahan, diam dalam keheningan, cuek dengan keadaan sekitar, dan yang lebih mengagetkan Sasuke meminta Hinata menyuapkan sebuah potongan daging ke mulutnya.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Naruto akhirnya membuka suara.

Sasuke, tanpa sengaja tersedak air yang diminumnya, dan Hinata sontak mengelus punggung Sasuke dengan lembut seraya mengelap sudut bibir Sasuke menggunakan tisu.

Baiklah. Semua menyadari ada yang aneh.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa baru ada berita yang mengatakan kalau kalian adalah saudara kandung yang tertukar?"

Tenten melempari sahabat alis tebalnya itu dengan kota tisu. Hobi baru Lee, nonton sinetron negeri seberang yang tak jelas merek dan genrenya ternyata berhasil membuat otak pria itu menjurus ke hal-hal yang dramatis.

"Ti-tidak, itu..."

"Aku dan Hinata menjalin hubungan. Memangnya salah?"

Perlu ditekankan. Sifat Uchiha yang tidak suka basa-basi ternyata cukup merepotkan Hinata.

"Apa hubungan seperti paman dan kakek, adik dan kakak, cucu dan kakek..."

Kini Neji ikut membantu isterinya dengan menyumpal mulut Lee menggunakan beberapa lembar tisu.

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku masih belum..."

"Kami pacaran dan akan segera menikah, idiot!" seru Sasuke jengkel.

Dagu Naruto dan Lee sukses jatuh ke lantai.

Begitulah. Ternyata mengetahui hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata seperti halnya mengetahui jadwal terbaru kiamat dimensi ini, atau mengetahui kalau Tsunade menjalin hubungan dengan Mr. XXX. Konoha Heboh. Tidak, kelima negara besar heboh.

.

**Sunagakure**

.

"Hei, Gaara," panggil Kankuro seraya melambai-lambaikan sebuah undangan berwarna biru langit dengan simbol Uchiha di depannya. "Si Uchiha itu akan menikah."

"Ooh..." Gaara tidak terlalu kaget. Itu wajar saja, karena pria Uchiha itu jelas membutuhkan keturunan untuk kelangsungan klannya. Jadi, ia melanjutkan kembali tugasnya untuk menandatangani surat-surat perjanjian dengan desa tetangga.

"Dunia terbalik..." Kankurou berbisik.

"Kau bicara apa, Kankurou?" tanya Gaara tidak mengerti.

"Coba baca siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya, Gaara."

Gaara mengerutkan alis. Sebegitu buruk, kah? Paling-paling gadis centil berambut merah itu. Kalau tidak salah Karin, namanya.

"Karin, kan?"

"Bukan. Hyuuga Hinata."

Dan pena yang Gaara gunakan untuk menandatangani perjanjian penting tadi berhasil merobek dokumen itu menjadi dua sisi kertas tak beraturan. Rusak.

Gaara berjanji akan meminta ganti rugi pada Sasuke atas kerugian yang diperbuat undangannya(?).

.

.

.

"Mendekatlah," Sasuke memerintahkan Hinata agar mendekat ke sisinya. Malam semakin larut dan suhu cuaca saat itu hampir minus 5. Setelah akhirnya ikut basah setelah menolong Hinata, Sasuke akhirnya membuat sebuah api unggun untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri.

"Maaf, ini semua salahku," Hinata menggumamkan hal yang sama untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sasuke bosan mendengarnya. Itu membuat dia seakan-akan menjadi tokoh antagonis dalam kisah ini. Berbuat jahat pada Hinata hingga membuatnya hampir tenggelam karena syok. Ayolah, ia hanya meminta hal yang wajar. Semua laki-laki juga pasti pernah memproklamirkan lamarannya sebelum menikah.

"Sudahlah..." Sasuke berujar dingin.

Hinata kecewa. Sasuke sama sekali tidak membujuknya agar menerima lamarannya. Seharusnya, sebagai seorang pria yang mencintainya, Uchiha itu memperjuangkan usahanya untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Kisah cinta memang begitu alurnya, kan? Penuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan.

"Mungkin aku meminta hal ini terlalu cepat. Kita memang saling mengenal dari kecil, tapi baru benar-benar berkomunikasi tiga hari yang lalu. Kau juga mungkin jijik pada masa laluku yang kelam. Atau mungkin takut pada wajah dan luka yang tertanam permanen di tubuhku."

Memang. Jika dulu Sasuke menawarinya hal ini, Hinata tidak akan segan-segan menolak. Ia takut pada sosok angkuh Sasuke, juga pada kata-kata kasar dan sikap sombongnya pada semua orang. Tapi itu dulu. Dulu sebelum ia tahu bagaimana sosok itu sebenarnya. Dia manis (Hinata menyukai rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipi Sasuke tadi), tampan (tak perlu diragukan), kuat (sangat), ramah (kadang-kadang), perhatian (overprotective), baik (hanya padanya), dan pastinya butuh kasih sayang. Dan entah bagaimana bisa, Hinata merasa kalau hanya ialah orang yang bisa memberikan kasih sayang itu pada Sasuke. Mungkin ini yang namanya ikatan batin. Mereka ditakdirkan bersama.

"Sasuke-kun..." untuk pertama kalinya Hinata membuka kembali percakapan. Memanggil Sasuke bukan dengan marganya. "Coba tebak, apa yang kupikirkan sekarang?"

"Cara untuk menolak lamaranku secara halus?"

Hinata tertawa pelan. Cara tertawanya yang anggun membuat Sasuke betah mendengarnya. Berbeda sekali dengan tawa Sakura, Karin dan Ino yang selalu berhasil membuat gendang telinganya berdengung keras.

"Bukan," Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman lembut. "Aku memikirkan seorang anak laki-laki. Dia punya kedua mata sepertimu..." Sasuke masih belum paham. Kedua alisnya mengernyit.

"Apa itu artinya ada Uchiha lain selain aku di dunia ini?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Mungkin... Akan ada..." Hinata masih bertahan untuk memberikan teka-teki. "Dia memang Uchiha. Uchiha jenius yang hebat. Model rambutnya sepertimu, tapi warnanya agak unik. Saat terkena sinar matahari bisa berubah ungu ataupun biru, tapi kalau di dalam ruangan terlihat berwarna hitam legam. Indigo tepatnya, sama sepertiku. Dia juga punya garis wajah sepertimu, tapi bentuk hidungnya adalah copy-an dariku."

Bingung. Maksud Hinata masih belum tertangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Kulitnya putih pucat dan yang menakjubkan dia akan jadi perpaduan Hyuuga dan Uchiha yang manis. Putraku."

Rrr... Apa itu artinya...

"Kau sudah punya anak, Hinata?" pertanyaan bernada kesal Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata terjungkal.

Setelah bangun dan tersenyum geli, Hinata menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Memaksa pria itu untuk menatap matanya yang berbias ungu. Perlahan ia mengeja. "Dia itu, anak kita nantinya..."

Sasuke mengerti. Akhirnya ia sadar kalau Hinata terlalu malu untuk blak-blakan padanya, sehingga memilih menggunakan jalan lain untuk menerima lamarannya barusan.

"Konyol."

Hinata hanya tertawa menanggapi komentar Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tolong, bangunkan jiwaku...

Sebelum mengalami kutukan tidur abadi, Pangeran sempat membisikkan hal itu. Seisi istana gempar. Bingung mendera.

Seluruh puteri disemua negeri telah didatangkan. Tapi tak ada yang berhasil membangunkan sang Pangeran. Raja dan Ratu kecewa hingga akhirnya kehilangan harapan.

Sampai pada malam itu, sang Pelayan baru yang tidak tahu jalan istana tersasar di menara tertinggi, tempat sang Pangeran tertidur.

Terkejut mendapati sang Pangeran yang menjadi legenda istana, sang Pelayan menangis. Seakan merasakan kesedihan sang Pangeran yang tertidur selama sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Dan ketika tetesan air mata si Pelayan mengenai wajah sang Pangeran, kehidupan baru dimulai. Pangeran terbangun tanpa ciuman. Tapi karena kasih sayang yang tulus dan cinta tanpa pamrih...

Itulah sebabnya, semua gadis di dunia dapat menjadi seorang puteri.

.

.

.

"Dongeng menggelikan macam apa itu?" komentar Hitomi seraya membuang wajahnya dari sosok sang ayah. "Aku tidak percaya!" walau berkata begitu, sebenarnya Hitomi mengagumi isinya dan tertarik pada kisah cinta sang Pelayan dan sang Pangeran. Tapi gengsi Uchiha yang mendarah daging membuatnya enggan memuji cerita karangan ayahnya itu.

"Lalu, apa mereka menikah?" justru Hideki, adik Hitomi yang tampak antusias. Walau laki-laki, Hideki tampak selalu menyukai dongeng karangan ibu atau ayahnya.

"Tentu saja," suara lembut khas ibunya membuat Hideki yang berusia empat tahun langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya, meminta untuk digendong. "Mereka menikah dan bahagia."

"Apa tidak ada cerita yang berakhir menyedihkan, bu?" Hitomi menatap wajah ibunya dengan tampang mengadu. "Wajah ayah menyeramkan tapi gemar mengarang dongen khayalan seperti ini. Itu memalukan."

"Hei!" ayah dua anak itu tampak tidak terima. Samar-samar rona merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya membuat isterinya tertawa.

"Itu kisah nyata," Hinata, ibu dari Uchiha Hideki dan Uchiha Hitomi itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda. "Paham?"

Hitomi mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum mengangguk riang. "Paham!" Diam-diam, Sasuke cemburu pada perhatian putrinya yang angkuh itu.

Tentu saja Hitomi tahu. Gadis berusia dua belas tahun itu terlalu jenius untuk anak seusianya. Seorang Jounin yang tengah mengikuti seleksi ujian masuk Anbu. Dapat meniru semua jurus klan Hyuuga walau tidak memiliki byakugan, dan tentu saja, sangat cantik.

Sasuke diam-diam menyadari ada yang tidak beres antara Isteri dan putri sulungnya. Ia masih belum sadar kalau ternyata tiap malam Hinata membocorkan inspirasi dongeng asal Sasuke yang sebenarnya cerita lain dari kisahnya. Hitomi yang melihat raut wajah ayahnya, menyeringai persis sang ayah. Tanda kalau dia tengah mengejek ayahnya yang ternyata sangat menghayati kisah cintanya bersama ibunya. Untuk seorang Uchiha, hal itu terlalu berlebihan dan dramatis.

Walau begitu, Hitomi tahu kalau itu merupakan tanda kalau sang ayah merasa begitu beruntung dipertemukan dengan ibunya. Karena bertemu ibunya, adalah kebahagiaan yang selama ini dicari ayahnya.

.

.

.

**::The End::**

**.**

**A/N: Happy SHDL! ^^**

**Maaf karena baru menyumbang fic sekarang. Karena akhirnya pindah rumah lagi, semua fic terpaksa ditunda pengerjaannya. Dan lebih sayang lagi, semua ide tiba-tiba blank ketika SHDL di depan mata! (-.-"2)**

**Senang rasanya bisa menyumbang lagi untuk SHDL tahun ini. Walau ficnya jauh dari kata bagus, Nagi-chan tetap berharap semuanya terhibur!**

**Oh ya, untuk karakter Naruto dan Sakura, mereka bukan antagonis, kok. Hinata nggak benci mereka. Hanya sedih waktu melihat mereka ciuman di depan matanya dan akhirnya nikah. Biasalah, bawaan cinta pertama emang agak melankolis... :) jadi, please jangan ada yang benci mereka disini. Itu tuntutan peran doang. Dan aku juga cinta mereka! ^^**

**Sekali lagi Happy SHDL! I Love You, SasuHina! **

**Review?**

.


End file.
